Harry's Temper
by PieRSquared
Summary: This is a short drabble on Harry's temper as seen through Draco's eyes. Has that view changed at all from when they were schoolchildren? WARNING: SLASH.


**A/N:** So this was totally written in under 25 minutes, on a whim I had from . . . well, just a thought, really. I don't even remember what spawned it now. . . But something did! It basically wrote itself. It's not long, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** . . . Nope, still not mine. Sorry to disappoint, folks.

**WARNING: SLASH. Don't like; don't read. You have been warned.**

* * *

Draco had to admit, Harry had a pretty horrible temper. He knew that, as did almost everyone else at Hogwarts. Most had been witness to one of Harry's tantrums, or even been on the receiving end (and it was not a pleasant place to be, Draco could attest).

But, despite all of that, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty in Harry's temper.

For starters, Harry had an amazing amount of presence—even as a shy 11-year-old, he had presence. Something about him drew people to notice him, whether he liked it or not. (He didn't, by the way. He often complained about it to Draco when they were alone, especially after a bout with the press.) That said, Draco found it highly interesting that, when he was angry, Harry had even more of a presence. He seemed to fill the whole room, even when he was silently fuming and withdrawn in a secluded corner.

That was another thing. When Harry was mad, he had levels to his anger. Draco had noticed this back when they were rivals in school, but it became more pronounced after they had gotten together and Draco was able to see Harry's temper from a more objective view point.

The first level was mild annoyance. Harry would pull a face, grimace, or roll his eyes. This one made itself seen the most—Harry was annoyed a great deal of the time, actually, at various little things. This was also the easiest to snap Harry out of—all you had to do was change the subject, or find another way to take his mind off whatever had been annoying him. Problem solved.

The next level was a bit more forceful. It was when Harry was just getting fed up with things, and would speak up about it. Draco knew Harry was a quiet person by nature, but when he did speak, especially with a tone, it usually meant something. When he was in this kind of mood, Harry was more likely to chew you out, or snap at you than he was to talk to you. It was also harder to shake him out of this one, as he started to get unreasonable.

Then there was the cold shoulder phase. Draco had only made him this mad once since they started dating, and it was miserable. Harry's silences were extraordinarily loud—when Draco was in a room with Harry and Harry was ignoring him, it felt as if the silence were screaming at him. Harry would basically ignore his existence for however long it took him to calm down—in this particular instance, it had been a week. This was generally Harry's go-to method of showing his anger, and usually the stage it stopped at.

Next came the yelling. That was the worst, Draco reckoned, because Harry's words would cut through you like a knife, in all their blunt honesty. Draco was usually the one described as having a sharp tongue, but when Harry was yelling out of anger, his wasn't mild. It always struck Draco how loud he could be, too, for someone who was generally quiet. If he wanted to, Harry could very easily capture the attention of the entirety of Hogwarts in the Great Hall by yelling without a sonorous charm. (And that's just on volume—nothing to do with his celebrity status.)

After that, things went down hill. It was another cold shoulder phase, only this time punctuated with harsh glares and sneers. Harry wasn't made for sneering—it didn't suit his face very well. Then, the total destruction phase. That's when Harry would go all out and crash things and throw them. It wasn't pretty.

But at the same time, it was. To Draco, at least. As someone who was taught to keep his emotions under strict lock and key, he was awed by Harry, who was always expressive with what he was feeling. Draco had always been drawn to Harry, and awed by his anger—maybe that's why Draco spent a good deal of their Hogwarts years baiting Harry to make him mad. It thrilled him in a way—made him feel alive.

"Harry?"

Harry, who had been chewing out some random stranger on the street for something or other that displeased him, turned around. "What?"

"I love you," Draco said simply.

That seemed to throw Harry for a loop, but it made him smile all the same. "I love you too, Dray."

Draco took Harry's hand, and kissed his temple. "Let's go home."

"Alright." Harry squeezed Draco's hand as he let himself be led back to their London flat.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo. . . That ending was lame. But I wanted to add some dialogue in there, and I needed a way to end it. Maybe this isn't my best work, but I'm happy with it all the same. Especially for having shoved it out in less than 25 minutes. Reviews make me happy. :]

-PieRSquared


End file.
